Floats
A Float is a decorated platform, either built on a vehicle like a truck or towed behind one, which is a component of many festive parades, such as those of Carnival in Rio de Janeiro, the Carnival in São Paulo, the Carnival of Viareggio, the Maltese Carnival, the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, the Key West Fantasy Fest parade, the Mardi Gras in New Orleans, the 500 Festival Parade in Indianapolis, the United States Presidential Inaugural Parade, and the Tournament of Roses Parade. For the latter event, floats are decorated entirely in flowers or other plant material. This is a list of the floats that have appeared in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade over the years. 1950s introductions 1959 * Mother Goose 1960s introductions 1964 * The Sound of Music 1965 * Underdog Float * There Was an Old Lady who Lived in a Shoe 1966 * McDonald's 1967 * Snoopy's Doghouse 1968 * Doodlebug * Chitty Chitty Bang Bang 1969 * Jolly Polly Pirate Ship * Showboat * Circus Wagon * Mickey Mouse's 40th Birthday Celebration Cake * The Three Little Pigs 1970s introductions 1970 * The Aristocats * The Jungle Toy * The Animal House 1971 * The Giant Windmill * The World of Beatrix Potter * Tommy Tunes' The Boy Friend * Walt Disney World * The Storybook Train 1972 * Animal Block * The Snowman Sleigh 1973 * Tom Turkey 1974 * Bill Baird's Cartonella * Sesame Street * The Wizard of Oz * The Circus Train 1975 * The Cootie * Evel Knievel's Motorcycle * Raggedy Ann * The Old Country Village 1976 * The Giant Jukebox 1977 * New York Daily News: Big Apple * Watership Down * The Hobbit by Rankin/Bass Productions * McDonald's Gazebo by McDonald's 1978 * The Wiz * The Wilderness Family Cabin * The Loch Ness Monster * The Lord of the Rings by Rankin/Bass Productions * Ice Castles 1979 * Yellow Doodlebug * The Doll House * The Lunar Moth * Sesame Street's 10th Anniversary by Children's Television Workshop 1980s introductions 1980 * Popeye by Paramount Pictures * The Lone Ranger * Cinderella 1981 * Stetson is America * Walt Disney World's Tencennial Celebration by Walt Disney Productions * Frozen Woodland * Annie * The Nutcracker 1982 * The Magic Carousel * Heidi's Song * The Shirt Tales * Flintmobile 1983 * Fraggle Rock by HBO 1984 * Care Bears by American Greetings * Sesame Street Cars by Children's Television Workshop 1985 * Masters of the Universe by Mattel * Rainbow Brite by Hallmark Cards * The Monopoly Train by Parker Brothers 1986 * Santaland Express 1987 * Marvel Comics 1988 * Sleepy Times 1989 * Looney Tunes Birthday by Warner Bros. 1990s introductions 1990 * Deserted Island * Playful Pups * Castle * Tiny Toon Adventures by Warner Bros. * Gingerbread House 1991 * Rock-A-Doodle * The Magical World of Mother Goose * Giant Baseball and Mitt * Taz-Mania by Warner Bros. * The Addams Family 1992 * Playground * 'Beast's Castle '''by Disney-MGM Studios * Star Float * The Rocking Trolls 1993 * Tom Turkey (2nd Version) by Macy's * Stars on Parade * Dragon Tales by Macy's * 'Wendy's Home for the Holiday's 'by Wendy's 1994 * Sesame Street by Applause Inc. * Sea Venture * The Swan Princess * American Movie Classics * Continental Airlines Flights of Fancy * Dunkin' Donuts Holiday Sweets by Dunkin' Donuts 1995 * M&M's Chocolate Factory by M&M's Chocolate Candies * Picture Prefect by Fujifilm * Barney's Circus Wagon by The Lyons Group * SEGA's Pico ￼Bus by SEGA of America * A Christmas Carol 1996 * 101 Dalmatians by Walt Disney Pictures * Barney's Western Adventure by Lyrick Studios 1997 * Hallmark's Sound of Music by Hallmark * Barney's Great Adventure by Polygram 1998 * Barney's Gingerbread House by Lyrick Studios * Friends for Life by Children's Television Workshop * The King and I * Wakin' Up * 'M&M's Studios 'by M&M's Chocolate Candies * 'P.T Flea's Circus '''by Disney-Pixar * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer by GoodTimes Entertainment 1999 * Ask Jeeves by Ask Jeeves * Medieval Times * The U.S. Mint's Fifty State Stagecoach * The Millennium Time Continuum * Austin Powers * Blue's Clues by Nickelodeon * Barney's Night Before Christmas by Lyrick Studios 2000s introductions 2000 * Green Dog by Green Dog * The Three Little Pigs by PulteHomes * Old Lahaina Luau's Paradise by The Old Lahaina Luau * Mother Earth by Maytag * Road to the Future by Hess Cooperation * Dooley and Pals by Wardley Investments, Inc. * Simple Simon Met a Pieman by Reddi-wip 2001 * 75th Parade All-Stars by Macy's * Get Real! by WWF * Bob the Builder by HiT Entertainment * Dinotopia by Hallmark Entertainment 2002 * Teddy's Workshop by Build-A-Bear Workshop * All Around the World by Sesame Workshop * Kids' Candy Creation Lab by Hershey's * Carousel of Imagination by The LEGO Group * Marion-Carole Showboat by Macy's * Barney's Playtime in the Park by HiT Entertainment * Angelina Ballerina by HiT Entertainment 2003 * The Big Comfy Couch by HiT Entertainment * Peeps - Always in Season by Marshmallow Peeps * The Spirit of America by United States Postal Service * Expedition to Rhino Mountain by Eckō Unltd. * Percy and the P-Birds by Universal Orlando Resort * American Classic Malt Shop by Amica Mutual Insurance 2004 * Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper by Mattel Inc. * Tutenstein by Discovery Kids * Krazy Kritters by Georgia-Pacific * Voyage to Adventure by Royal Caribbean * 1-2-3 Sesame Street by Sesame Workshop * Holiday Beat by Universal Orlando Resort * The Magic of Childhood by Fisher-Price 2005 * HiHi Puffy AmiYumi by Cartoon Network * Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus by Mattel Inc. * Animal Wonders by Animal Planet * Oklahoma Rising by The Oklahoma Cenntenial Commission * Big Apple by New York Daily News * Holiday Lovin' Oven by Pillsbury * The Polar Express by Warner Bros. Pictures 2006 * Snoopy's Doghouse by Peanuts Worldwide * Mother Goose's Storytime by Macy's * Barbie & The 12 Dancing Princesses by Mattel, Inc. * Starship Discovery by Green Dog * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends by Cartoon Network * NFL Classic by NFL * Charlotte's Web by Paramount Pictures * New York Tin Toy by History Channel 2007 * International CeleBEARation Clock Tower by Build-A-Bear Workshop * Barbie as the Island Princess by Mattel, Inc. * M&M's Chocolate Candies on Broadway by Mars, Inc. * Winter Fun-derland by Care Bears * Music Bigger Than Life by Gibson Guitars 2008 * Smurf's Mushroom House by The Smurfs * Woodland Family Gathering by Ocean Spray * A Fully Awesome Thanksgiving by Walt Disney Animation Studios * Tokyo Lights! by Harajuku Lovers * Castle of Dreams by My Princess Academy * Shine On by Jimmy Dean Breakfast Company * True Spirit of Thanksgiving by Oneida Indian Nation * Winter Wonderland in Central Park by Delta Air Lines 2009 * Local Heros Helping Everyday by Hamburger Helper * There's A Party In My City! by Yo Gabba Gabba Live * Santa's Sleigh by Macy's 2010s introductions 2010 * Mount Rushmore's American Pride by South Dakota Department of Tourism * On The Roll Again by Homewood Suites by Hilton * Top Hat! by Apollo Theater * Dora's Christmas Carol Adventure by Nickelodeon * Home Baked Goodness by Morton Salt * Elves Raise the Roof by OfficeMax * Snow Queen's Sleigh by Universal Orlando Resort 2011 * Frozen Fall Fun by Discover Card/NHL * Zhu-niverse! by Zhu Zhu Pets * Hats Off To Our Heritage by Macy's * Gift of Freedom by Macy's * P.B. Polar Bear by Universal Orlando Resort 2012 * It's All Rock & Roll by Gibson Brands * Uncle Sam's Top Hat by Macy's * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles by Nickelodeon * Daytime, Playtime, Nightime Too... by PBS Kids Sprout * Holiday Hoops by National College Athletic Association * Stirrin' Up Sweet Sensations by Domino Sugar * Goldfish on Parade by Pepperidge Farms 2013 * Sea of Surprises by SeaWorld * A World At Sea by Royal Caribbean * The Dreamseeker by Cirque du Soleil * The Enchanting World of Lindt Chocolate by Lindt * Despicalbly Delicious! by Illumination Animation 2014 * Dora & Friends: Adventuras Fantasticas by Nickelodeon * Girl-Powered Spinning Machine by GoldieBlox * At The Ball Game by Cracker Jack * Beauty of Beijing by Sino-American Friendship Association * Treasure Hunt! by Pirate's Booty * Pep Rally by Spirit of America Productions 2015 * Big City Cheer! by Spirit of America Productions * Stone Forrest of Kumming, China by Sino-American Friendship Association * The Colonel's Road Trip to NYC by KFC * Casa Fresca Café by Avocados from Mexico * Free To Play by Sprout * Discover Adventure! by Build-A-Bear Workshop * The Cranberry Cooperative by Ocean Spray * Snoopy's Doghouse by Peanuts Worldwide * Heartwarming Holiday Countdown by Hallmark Channel 2016 * Building A Better World by Girl Scouts of U.S.A.) * Fun House by Krazy Glue * The Aloha Spirit by King's Hawaiin * China's Chengdu - Home of the Giant Panda by Sino-American Friendship Association * Deck the Halls by Balsam Hill 2017 * Universal Playground by Universal Kids * Shimmer and Shine by Nickelodeon * Everyone's Favorite Bake Shop by Entenmann's * Parade Day Mischief by Sour Patch Kids * Harvest in the Valley by Green Giant 2018 * Tom Turkey by Macy's * Fantasy Chocolate Factory by Kinder * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles by Nickelodeon * Splashing Safari Adventure by Kalahari Resorts and Conventions * Santa's Saint Bernards Save Christmas by Elf Pets 2019 * Home Sweet Home by Cracker Barrel * Toy House of Marvelous Milestones by New York Life * Snoopy's Doghouse by Peanuts Worldwide * Blue's Clues & You! by Nickelodeon * The Brick-Changer by The LEGO Group * Rexy in the City by Coach Category:Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Parade Features Category:Floats